The Annihilator Quest/Spoiler
Preparation i fink tat it maj funk to play with quest here yes, sorry bad London.(?) It is recommended that you be over Level 120 if you don't want to die. Players can only complete this quest in groups of four. Be prepared to have a huge supply of Great Health Potions and other aids like several Might Rings and Stone Skin Amulets (Only the blocker should use Stone Skin Amulets as the demons' Great Fireballs (GFBs) and Great Energy Beams (GEBs) will not be reduced by SSAs). A Level 100 mage can now complete this quest without having an insane amount of luck. A full magma set, a few Elven Amulets, maybe 5-10 (they last much longer than one would think,) and about one backpack of might rings, in use with great mana potions, will allow any mage to gain more mana than is being drained by fire and energy damage. The key is to kill the first demon as fast as possible. The difference between 6 and 5 demons is very important and much greater than one may think. It is also best if this mage goes with other mages and perhaps one knight to block, because a team of all knights and one mage would be too slow for a mage to even cap the amount of great mana potions s/he would need. Starting the Quest Depending on how long the world has been around relates to the amount of other level 100's. It's good if each player is capable of handling a Demon on their own. The quest is located in the central cave of north Edron, the Hero Cave. First encounter is Hunters outside the cave. Three levels down of Wild Warriors, Demon Skeletons and Priestesses. The fourth level has 3 Dragons. Fifth has 2 Monks and a Hero. Sixth floor first corridor contains an assortment of the Demon Skeletons, Wild Warriors, Priestesses, Monks, and Minotaur Guards. Take a right at the bottom, encounter the last three Creatures named at the north and a Hero spawn south. Go on to the next passages that goes south, across from the Fire Elemental room. Hunters and such are here, and at the end is a door the leads to the teleport room. The four level 100's line up on the designated squares and the foremost pulls the lever. You are sent to a nearby room with six Demons. Two north, two south and two dead ahead blocking the door. They will attack until dead and once they are dead and you succeed, you can enter the door to the reward. Lyrics: Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl quit playin' We're just friends, what are you sayin' Said there's another, look right in my eyes My first love, broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine Oh for you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool But I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine Luda, when I was thirteen, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us no one could ever come above She had me goin' crazy Oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily Don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound And skip a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground But I really wanna see her on the weekend She know she got me dazin' 'Cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' But I just keep on sayin' Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine Now I'm all gone Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone) Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone) Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah (now I'm all gone) Gone, gone, gone I'm gone gone Directions and Tips The Setup: The four members of the team must each stand on the four tiles. Once all four members are in place, the lever must be pushed in order to teleport the entire team instantaneously to the dungeon with the demons. Remember, the blocker or highest level should be farthest to the right. Questen: Nu kommer ni vara 6 Demons, attakera den till north om dörren. Se till att hela teamet attakerar olika monster. Det kommer gynna er grotesk mycket. Den som står längst bort från Demon'en är död så ta hans loot och spring fort som fan till depot. Det minskar eran waste. som han får död på demonen han 4 frislag på närmaste man i kö. Akta er, han kan vara BR och de är bra farliga på att inte ha något liv irl, om du har otur så kommer han hänga upp dig i källförådet som år 2000. Jag tror att detta kan vara en av de lättaste questsen. Bara kolla in Bubbagame och AnomalyXD. Tack för mig knulla en tjej. Snabb utgång: När dom två första Demons är döda, spring fort höger genom dörren. Stäng dörren bakom er så att Fire elemental eller Great fireball går igenom dörren. Ankomst: Efter ni valt vad ni vill ha, gå igenom teleportern som är till höger om priserna. Den teleporterar er tillbaka till level 100 dörren vid börjar av questen. The treasure room Du kan endast gå igenom en gång, så tänk innan du väljar. *Demon Armor (Arm:16) (The third best armor in Tibia) *Magic Sword (Atk:48 Def:35 +3) It's the Sword of Valor. *Stonecutter's Axe (Atk:50 Def:30 +3) You feel the power of this Mighty Axe. *Annihilation Bear '' I braved the Annihilator and all I got is this lousy teddy bear.'' Notes *Attacks from one demon can take from 20 to 450 hitpoints per turn. Six Demons at any time could attack with GFB which may cause around 800 hitpoints of damage. Each player has three demons that can GEB. This means most mages are not likely to survive a powerful combo (2 GEBs and some GFBs for example, which means you have to be lucky to get through, not considering that you might take a very powerful combo causing up to 1800 hitpoints of damage which could kill the whole team) *A recommendation for the leader person (knight is strongly recommended of course), is to have a supply of Ice Rapiers to attack the 2 blocking demons. *Mages could get a SD shot ready before they are getting teleported to the room, so they can shoot it while their Mana Shield is still blocking. *For a good chance of survival all the members of the team can use Might Rings and Elven Amulets that make the damage taken from the demons drop by 25%. You could also consider wearing Garlic Necklace, which reduces Demons' life drain beam by 20%. (Remember that if you are wearing a protecting amulet that you risk losing your items if you die. You need to figure in your chance of death when considering what amulets to wear.) *On Non-PvP worlds another strategy can be used, if you have an all Druids team. The Druids line up as usual, get a Might Ring and an Elven Amulet equipped and then teleport. When in the room, everybody uses Eternal Winter as fast as possible (don't hold the hotkey though, it will be slower. Be sure to have a Shield and your Rod equipped (and Icicles ready if you don't manage to entirely kill the Demons). *Note: Watch out for not getting exhausted while healing, as you may not attack using melee or ranged (crossbow, bow, etc..) weapon as long as you are exhausted. *The normal strategy is the following order: 3 shooters and Knight blocking (never forget it, the knight must be in the first square, to use the melee) *Another strategy is when the team consists into 2 or more knights, is that the "not blocking" knights, should use assassin stars to attack, because they would get exhausted while using the Uhs and Exori Hur. *Another strategy can be applied by knights, but never tested with paladins and mages. All 4 knights should bring 1 bp of icicles. Blocker may bring fewer because he will be healing more than the other knights, the trick consists on shooting the demons with icicles while you heal, always shoot the icicle when you are full health, with this a team of 4 knights shooting Icicles can complete the quest in less than 2 minutes with a waste of about 350 Great Health Potions on average. *Since the summer update 2008 rewards from The Annihilator Quest are no longer providing best sword and axe weapons for knights. The new implemented quest is being serviced by leading characters and guilds on many servers, therefore new strongest weapons are easy to obtain. In result a crash on the Annihilator weapons value is expected very soon.